The Taxi
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: AU: Goten has gotten the call up, Vegeta wants him there now. The true question though is not if the taxi driver will get him there on time, but rather if he'll make it there in one piece with a special guest at the wheel. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ**

**...**

"Taxi! Hey Taxi! Over here!" a built man hollered demandingly out into the night. He was dressed in a slightly tight silver tuxedo that brought his dark complexion to life. Carrying a black metallic briefcase in his right hand, he waved his left in annoyance to get the driver's attention.

_'Darn it, how long does it take to get service around here' _He inquired looking at a taxi cab strolling by him without even glimpsing his way.

Glancing quickly back at his watch it read 6:55PM, he began perspiring, soaking his expensive shirt with sweat. He was beginning to believe that he would suffer the same fate of the one prior:

**Flashback: **

Smoke rose from a Cuban cigar locked between the fingers of a built man. With greased back hair, he rested his black polished shoes upon the mahogany desk. Shifting into a more comfortable position, he puffed the cigar once more before smearing it in an ashtray.

Taking his time, the Boss slouched back into the chair and laid his elbows upon the arm rests. His hands came together as his fingers made contact with the others in a drumming rhythm. Sitting in the back of the room Vascilio observed the Boss exchanging words with Diablo, a rookie that was enlisted because of his skills and intelligence. Diablo began to perspire with sweat which slowly slithered down his back in anticipation.

He had heard rumors of Boss' killings and even his own brother in cold blood.

"So…" The leader spoke slowly, letting his voice echo throughout the room ending the silence that dwelled in the dark realms of the place.

"You're late." He spat calmly letting his eyes pierce Diablo's, making him quiver uneasily in fear.

"I…uh…I" Diablo voiced quivering in absolute fear with his legs shaking wildly. His palms becoming sweaty and his facial features which were very close to melting.

"What's the matter?" The Boss smoothly questioned with a hint of tease. After not receiving an answer he got up from his chair and advanced towards the terrified man. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No…uh…I…um" The man desperately tried speaking but his heart was lodged in his throat.

Opening his arms in a friendly gesture, "It's all right, Diablo, we all make mistakes…" The Boss smiled coming closer to hug the man who now visibly relaxed with a sigh of relief. Without letting his smile falter in the least, he embraced the man as if he known him from childhood.

Suddenly like a bullet, the Boss viciously ripped a knife from behind his back and plunged Diablo powerfully in the stomach. Patting the back of his worker, he slowly let his knife cut a trail up all the way up to the chest, his grin becoming wider and more sinister.

"Unfortunately, I don't."

Cleaning the dagger on the Diablo's dead body, he let go of the corpse and spun the murder weapon before sheathing it precisely as the sound of the body hit the ground.

"Goten, I trust you can handle this…assignment?" The Boss stated more than asked. Vascilio stood up straight in attention and let his smirk curve awkwardly.

"It shall be done, Vegeta." He bowed majestically.

I'll send in the driver to get you. Get here by 7:00PM sharp or otherwise I'll drag you here myself, do I make myself clear, Goten?"

"Yes sir, but how will I know who he is?" Goten asked offhandedly.

"Oh you'll know all right, brat." Vegeta replied with a mischievous smirk.

**End Flashback:**

The taxi, spotting Goten flailing about, slowed down to a stop.

Hurriedly opening the door, he launched himself into the car and slammed the door.

"Get me to Charlie Avenue, NOW! I don't care how much money it takes just get me the...!" bellowed the man in hysteria. The taxi driver just nodded indifferently not even listening before raving up the engines and blasting down the streets.

_'I wonder what happened to the other driver...' _He contemplated deeply_ 'I thought there was suppose to be someone to pick me up...eh no matter, as long as I get there!' _

Weaving through the heavy traffic with precision and accuracy, the driver zoomed by cars and trucks with one hand resting on the wheel and the other resting on the window rest.

Unfortunately, the muscular man had not had the time to fasten his seat belt and was now being thrown like a rag-doll, hitting numerous appendages of his body that would soon turn to bruises.

_'Where the blazes did this guy even get his driver's license!' _He mentally shouted beforekeening to the other side bashing his face into the window._ 'That's it...I officially...hate taxi drivers!' _

Meanwhile ahead in traffic, a truck driver overindulging on beer suddenly passed out and lost control of the wheel and accidentally stepped on the gas pedal.

His vehicle propelled forward and bummed into a minivan's right backlight forcing the car to be knocked to the left, spinning wildly out of control. A jeep from behind stepped on the brakes a minute too late as it was smacked to the side by the minivans' front fender.

A motorcyclist blazing along saw this in slow motion and was unable to stop in time. "My God!" he shouted trying to swerve his vehicle to the left, however his front tire was smashed by the sedan driving from behind him.

And within the same time interval, the jeep thrown to the right hammered the rear tire of his motorcycle and sent the unfortunate soul spiraling headfirst into the window of red sports car effectively rendering the driver unconscious.

Cars began ricocheting into each other, flying in different directions, piling up as they tried fruitlessly to stop their engines, only to end up part of the mess of debris.

The taxi driver watching the event unfold however didn't decelerate in the least, even grinning madly as he floored the gas pedal. The passenger was now literally wetting his pants as the car proliferated faster and faster to the crash site gluing him to the seat.

_"What the hell is this guy trying to do? Kill us both? At this rate we'll be dead for sure!" _Goten rambled praying to God to stop this madness. He could feel his body becoming one with the chair and face being flattened as the car passed maximum speed.

His heart about to burst from his chest, his skin about to be ripped off his carcass, with his eyes barely unable to sustain a clear image. Not believing that this day could get any worse, he shut his eyes tightly in hopes of it all just vanishing.

"This is not worth losing my life over!" Goten managed to bellow before whacking his head on the roof.

Ignoring the noise in the backseat, the driver aggressively stomped on the brakes, and turned the wheel rotating the car in a 180 degree letting his ears enjoy the ripping of tires on concrete. In record time he pulled the shift gear into reverse and released the brakes letting the scent of burning concrete and rubber enter his nostrils for a moment before the car shot backwards.

Just as the rear end of the car was closing in from another destroyed vehicle, the driver kicked the brakes and twisted the wheel savagely to the left. Upon impacting, the taxi car hit its left rear side causing the car to lift off the ground and roll on numerous sunroofs before kissing the gravel yet again.

Smiling triumphantly, the taxi driver continued his trek with a disheveled passenger who looked worse for wear. After 5 more minutes of constant speeding throughout the city, the taxi finally arrived at the destination with a massive halt that made Vascilio face-plant in the seat in front of him.

"Iuh heate drievingeh!" Goten all but yelled into the chair however it only sounded of his mumbling.

Raising one hand, the man weakly touched the door hand to open it, only for it to fall off voluntarily. Grunting heavily, he removed his foot from the vehicle and placed it on concrete feeling his nerves turning back on however his whole body slumped with momentum out of the car.

_'I hate everything!' _Goten mentally cursed, too wounded to feel much of anything.

_"The solid ground…I'm finally on something solid!"_ He exclaimed mentally in his mind being thankful that he would never have to take a cab ever again. Holding himself up by his arms, he vomited, completely emptying out his stomach of his breakfast.

The driver got out of his car and picked up the marred door and slammed it back into place with a grin plastered on his young face. Turning around, he helped the man up onto the steps of a building.

"Y..y..you" The business man managed to say lifting up his finger and pointing at the man, "ar..re...a ..bas..tard.." The cab driver only nodded in understanding hiding a smirk before handing his business card to Goten and going back into his completely wrecked car.

Breathing in the fresh air with a smile, he entered into his car and drove off with his usual preferred style; speeding, much to the chagrin of the man. Looking down at the business card, it read the name: Gohan Son.

"You son of a..."Goten screamed only for lungs to give out from repeated beating. 'I will give him the beating of a life time!' He snapped mentally 'But first...'

Looking up to the entrance of the building, he had made a new enemy: the white marbled stairs that seemed to be limitless in distance.

Forcing himself up, he began his long painstaking journey up the stairs leaning on the wall for support. Each step reverberated through his body, making his body want to give way as his muscles were already ripped and bruised.

Battling his inner weakness to give up, he took agonizing steps to the entrance with as much energy as he could muster. Upon arriving to the top, much to his delight, he saw the black polished shoes of his ultimate demise.

"So…" The voice began. Goten didn't even need to see Vegeta's face to know he was smirking from ear to ear.

"How was it, brat?"


End file.
